What Was Heard
by LoverPR-SN-HP
Summary: Nick tapes something on his ipod.Is it heard by the one person he wants to hear it.
1. Thinking About Each Other

**Chapter 1: Thinking of Each ****Other**

Nick was alone in the Rock Porium. He locked up and went home. The whole drive home, he kept thinking about Madison. Earlier that day while Maddie was stone, Vida, Xander, Chip, Udonna and himself saw a video. It was her footage the she filmed with her camera, but there was a voiceover. Maddie said "V was a great sister and DJ."Then there were some shots of Xander on his skateboard. Next there was Chip and she said "there is no one in this world quite like Chip."What Madison said about Nick is what made him think. She said he was special. He wanted to know what said meant. Nick has been in love with her ever since they met. As he pulled up to his house, he was thinking of a way to tell Maddie. He parks his car and goes inside. He goes and sees if his sister. He opens the door. She is sound asleep. Nick heads to his room and takes out his iPod. He decided to record his feelings for no one else to hear. "I am making this because I have feelings for Madison Rocca." Nick sighed, then paused and went on". "I have always had feelings for her, but didn't know what they were until I saw the video. I finely figured it out. The truth is I" Nick hesitated "Love You!" After that, he went to bed only thinking about her.

At the same time, Madison was talking to Vida about Nick pacing her room; Maddie said "V, do you think he likes me." V said "Who?" Then Maddie said "Nick, who else. I mean he seems to like me one minute and doesn't the next. What do you think, V." "I think he does like you, but is shy just like you" "Thanks" They hugged goodnight. "Night" V said as she left the room. Maddie climbed in to bed and picked up a photo. The photo was the five of them the day they became Power Rangers. She looked at Nick and said "I love you." She put the photo down, shut off the light and went to bad only thinking of him.

If you want to hear more message me. the next chapter will be up soon


	2. Heard

Chapter 2: Heard

Maddie woke up late the next morning. Vida had already left for woke. She rushed to work and when she got there everyone was there. Xander and Chip came up to her. Chip said "Where were you?" "I overslept." Xander then said "V wants to talk to you." Maddie walks over to her. "Sleep well." "Very funny. What did you want to talk to me about?" V looked over at Nick stocking CD's. "Go talk to him." Maddie looked over at him hesitantly then walked over to him. Nick looked up at her. "Hi Maddie" "Hi Nick" She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "What's up?" he said after about a minute. "Nothing, I want to ask you something?" "What" Maddie hesitated and then said really fast "can I borrow your iPod." "Sure" he said as he poled it out of his pocket. "Be careful with it" he said as he gave it to her. She forgets about what he taped last night. Maddie went into the back to do some stocking. She was lifting a box when she heard Nicks voice. Then she heard her name. She paused the iPod because she thought he was calling her name. When she didn't hear Nicks voice again, she sat down to take a break. Maddie turned the iPod back on. She heard his voice again. So she kept listening and she heard him say I love you. She was filled with joy. She began to cry, but it was a happy cry. "I should tell him. No ummm, I know" She made sure she was alone and presses the record button. "Nick, I love you too. I love you so much." As she said that, she pushed the stop button and went back to work. She was still crying.

Review I will try and get the last chapter up in the next few days. I just with school and every thing. you know.


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3: "I Love You"

That night, Nick and Maddie were the only ones left to close up. They decided to walk home because it was a nice night. Before they knew it, they were at Maddie's house. "Well, thank you for walking me home." "Your welcome good night." "Good night" As Maddie was getting to the door, she remembered "O Nick, here's your iPod ""Thanks" She handed it to him and then went back to the house. He started to walk home and put the headphones in his ears. He looked for a track and noticed a track he had never saw before. It was right under the track where he said his feelings for Maddie. So he played it to find out what it is. He heard Maddie's voice and her say how much she loved him. Nick ran back to her house as fast as he could. Maddie was sitting on the porch when he got there. "Nick, what are you doing here?" She said as she walked down the steps. "I have to tell you something." Now they were right in front of each other. "I don't know how to tell so I will have to show you." He kisses her. After a minute or so, they stop. "I love you Nick." "I love you too Madison." "Goodnight." "Goodnight Nick." He watched her go in to the house and then went home full of joy.

If you want me to do another chapter or 2 then you have to review or this is the last chapter.


End file.
